Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is a character confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Doctor Stephen Strange on the Marvel Wiki Backstory A former surgeon, Dr. Stephen Strange was an arrogant and concieted man. But when his hands were damaged in a car accident, he was unable to find any treatment. In desperation, he turned to an old legend he heard, about a healer called the Ancient One living in Tibet. To his surprise, the Ancient One existed. After learning to use magic to foil an attempt to assassinate the old sorceror by his own student, Baron Mordo, the Ancient One accepted Dr. Strange as his successor to become Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. One of the most powerful magic-users in the Marvel Universe, Dr. Strange has saved the world from mystic threats such as Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath. However, due to being forced to use dark magic to stop the Hulk who was attacking the world, Dr. Strange was replaced by Brother Voodoo as Sorcerer Supreme. Nevertheless, Strange remains a powerful mystic hero. (He is still Sorcerer Supreme in Ultimate MvC3 canon, according to his victory quote and the official website) Appearance Dr. Strange is a very distinguished-looking man. He has black hair, that is greying at the sides, and a mustache. His odd looking ensemble is chosen very deliberately, as each article of clothing serves a magical purpose. For example, his cape, the Cloak of Levitation, allows him to fly, and his medallion, the Eye of Agamotto, is one of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence. Powers and Abilities Dr. Strange possesses many powers and abilities, though not all may be seen in-game. They include: *Knowledge over most things magical *Various transformation spells *Dimensional travel *Possesses the Eye of Agamotto, which holds powerful magic *Cloak of Levitation allows for flight *His sash can be extended over ten times its length *Possesses a crystal ball, the Orb of Agamotto, to view other dimensions *Possesses the Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies magical powers *Possesses the Book of the Vishanti, which shows the universe's most secret and powerful spells *Surgical knowledge from life as a surgeon *Martial arts training as part of his mystical studies Personality Dr. Strange is kind, and always willing to help others in need, especially if their problem is mystical in nature. He can sometimes become wrapped up in his work, but this may be for the best, as his work is sometimes more important than what other heroes need him for. Dr. Strange is very accepting and patient, as seen when he created the Defenders, a team of loners that included Hulk, Namor, and the Silver Surfer. Hulk and Namor usually bickered, but Dr. Strange tolerated it to work for the greater good. Gameplay Dr. Strange is a large, slow character, but has many specials and features that help him move around the screen. He can normal cancel his wave dash, and has multiple tracking teleports. Dr. Strange's main strength is his zoning versatility, and all of his Hyper attacks have very good range. Special Attacks * Impact Palm: Strange hits the opponent with a force palm attack, and leaves the opponent in a crumple state. This can also be used in the air and causes a lot of hitstun * Flames of the Faltine: Strange fires a green fireball that travels straight across the screen. * Mystic Sword: Strange slashes the air with blue shockwave projectiles. Low is a series of short-range slashes, Medium version fires straight ahead, and Heavy fires at a 45 degree angle. These projectiles are known to have some of the highest durability in the game. * Grace of Hoggoth: A floating glyph appears in front of Strange. These come in both yellow and red colors, and hang stationary in the air, even when Strange isn't on the field (Though they dissipate if he is knocked out). There can be up to three on screen at a time. These glyphs act as a path for his Flames of the Faltine fireball. When the fireball is released, it heads straight for the nearest glyph, and if there is more than one, it will travel to any others before heading toward the opponent. When the fireball travels through a yellow glyph, the fireball then levels up. One yellow glyph strengthens and speeds up the fireball, the second does so to a greater effect. The third yellow glyph turns the fireball into a purple beam, that causes the opponent to enter a crumple state. Red glyphs do not affect the strength of the fireball, but instead detonate upon contact with the fireball. * Illusion: A counter move in which Strange disappears and reappears behind his attacker. * Teleport: A quick teleport move. Light attack teleports in front of the opponent, medium teleports behind them, and heavy teleports above the enemy. Light and Meduim will track on the ground while the Heavy will track the opponent anywhere on the screen. * Bolts of Balthakk: Strange fires two consecutive bolts of green lightning that have a delay in-between them. * Eye of Agamotto: A glowing sphere of yellow light appears in front of Strange and delivers 10 hits to any enemy that comes into contact with it. He can attack this sphere with Impact Palm to make it home in on the opponent with impressive tracking ability. The opponent can cause it to dissipate if they attack it before Strange can get it moving and the orb disappears if Strange doesn't hit it within two seconds after summoning it. This move is also usable in the air, but Strange will fall straight to the ground, unable to perform any actions afterward. * Daggers of Denak: '''Strange creates floating disks that remain stationary for a moment, before homing in on the opponent. Assist Attacks *α (Projectile): Daggers of Denak''' *'β (Projectile): Eye of Agamatto' *'γ (Beam): Bolts of Balthakk' Hyper Combos * Seven Rings of Raggadorr (Level 1): '''A Projectile Counter Hyper. Strange fires a large beam of blue lightning. * '''Spell of Vishanti (Level 1): Strange pulls out his book of magic, and a large pillar of yellow energy is created from the ground beneath the opponent. * Astral Magic (Level 3): Strange astral projects, creating a ghostly blue version of him. This astral projection travels 3/4 across the screen, then wraps the opponent in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, and reforms with Strange. Strange concentrates his magic, and the opponent is then surrounded by yellow orbs, which envelop the opponent in a massive pillar of yellow lightning, dealing 450,000 points of unscaled damage. This attack can be followed up with Spell of Vishanti. Theme song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|left|300px Trivia *Dr. Strange appears in Hsien-Ko's ending in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he frees the sisters of their bond and resurrects their mother. However, this ending is all made up by Hsien-Ko in a comic book that she drew. *Dr. Strange was also mentioned in the original MvC3 by Shuma-Gorath, after defeating Dormammu or Mike Haggar. *Dr. Strange's rival is Nemesis. Strange often fights against evil demons and abominations such as Nemesis, worthy of note however, is the latter's status as a ''scientific ''abomination, creating a thematic clash of science and magic. Also notable is the similar blue lighting to both of their official portraits. *Dr. Strange's reveal trailer is the only one where the pre-battle intro theme plays over the character's theme durring pre-battle quotes. Gallery umvc3_costumes_008_09459_640screen.jpg|Vintage Blue umvc3_costumes_009_19505_640screen.jpg|1990's Doctor Strange / Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems umvc3_costumes_010_78586_640screen.jpg|Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe umvc3_costumes_011_56104_640screen.jpg|Doctor Strange : The Sorcerer Supreme animated film umvc3_costumes_012_49816_640screen.jpg|Doctor Strange 1602 Also See Dr. Strange's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters